A Bizarre Phantasm
A Bizarre Phantasm is an extreme demon level created by TeamN2. It is one of the hardest demons in Geometry Dash. Most of its difficulty comes from the large amount of 2.0 effects and invisible portals that are all placed in ways to confuse, throw off, and cause the player to crash in every way possible. This level is often considered an insane or extreme demon by players. The first version of the level was verified by Cyclic. Recently the level received a harder update which was verified by GoodSmile. Description A Bizarre Phantasm is an extremely difficult demon created by TeamN2 members. It was featured and given the 10 star rating by RobTop, with all three coins becoming silver. The level utilizes 2.0 effects bright designs, with blue as the theme color, and uses 2.0 effects to create many invisible portals all designed to mess up the player, with their only indications being innocent-looking background decoration. This means the player has to wind through tight spaces, many hasty timings and skillful areas without being tricked by the level. Gameplay Hermes: 'The level starts with Hermes' part, a rather simple cube with gravity portals and blue jump rings. It is somewhat tricky but not too extreme. 'Motu: '''The level then progresses to a much higher difficulty with his part; a half speed wave with Acropolis-like spacing and invisible gravity portals that make this wave much more difficult than it may seem. '''COSINE: '''This then progresses to COSINE's ball. This ball is fairly simple but a little tricky, and the ship that follows it is also fairly simple as long as the player can straight fly well. '''Reple: '''His part follows up, a tricky UFO with some awkward timings and a slow ball with tricks and an invisible teleporter with tight spaces. '''Ryan LC: '''Reple's part is followed by Ryan LC's rather simple part. It starts off simple as a dual mini ship, then changes to a fairly simple mixed dual. It then goes to a triple speed wave, which quickly changes into half speed. This marks Luneth's part. '''Luneth: Starts off as a very tricky wave with tight spaces and invisible size changers the player must be aware of. It then changes to a triple speed UFO with even trickier timing than the first one and many more gravity portals and spikes to fail the player. [[Koreaqwer|'Koreaqwer:']]' '''The song picks up intensity and goes into Koreaqwer's part. This part is ridiculously difficult. It is a double speed mini wave with tight spaces, awkward timing everywhere, and mixed in with invisible gravity portals which are again only marked by decor that easily blends with the background. It changes to a regular size wave, but continues to throw invisible gravity portals and tight spaces at the player. '''RedDragon: '''The difficulty then cools down a lot with RedDragon's part, which is actually a fairly simple ship with some good straight fly skill required. (Pictured, as shown above.) [[WOOGI1411|'WOOGI']]':' This part is quite tricky and difficult because of some very fast and awkward timings the player must perform in a window of about 5 seconds, first as a ball, then in a cube with many random objects to add to the player's confusion. 'ZenthicAlpha: The cube switches to a wave that marks the beginning of Zenthic's part. It is much easier than the first two waves before it, but still has tight spaces in it and contains a few gravity portals and tricky timings. It then switches to a moderately difficult ship with tight spaces, and then a short but tricky mini gravity ball. '''Miner: This part is insanely difficult due to the wave and ending of the ship part. The wave first has very tight spaces that seem to be marked by blue and yellow swirls. However, they actually represent the opposite gravity portal that they seem to mark, so the player must be careful. The wave then goes mini and into some very tight spaces that the player must squeeze through carefully. The player then turns into a dual ship which is ridiculously annoying, due to the fact that the screen goes totally dark and the player still has to navigate through obstacles that they can no longer see. This then transitions to Zelda's part. 'Zelda: '''This is a mixed dual that changes halfway through and is very tricky and difficult to do without good practice. It has even more invisible gravity portals and jump rings, and very short and crucial timings that must be executed perfectly. The mixed dual then switches to a wave that is fairly easy, but then goes into one last hard leg of the level, a mini ship with more invisible gravity portals and this time, invisible jump rings. '''Yuri: '''This is a wave that is actually rather unique, as the player must memorize which keys they must obtain in order not to crash at a very infuriating point in the level. If the player finishes this wave, they will turn into a cube that shows a list of all the people who created the level and a free user coin which is a reward for beating the level. There is also a note that the level was verified by Cyclic (GoodSmile in the updated version). The level then ends. Errors * In the second wave segment of the level, the player can skip the mini portal. This, however, does not change the difficulty very much. * In Miner's wave part, the player can skip a very large portion of the difficult segment that has caused many skilled players to fail by going up and touching the ceiling. This has been fixed in a new version where GoodSmile legitimately verified the level with the bug fix. * It's possible to activate the triggers without touching the keys at Yuri's part. This happened to GuitarHeroStyles during stream. It's because the triggers are slightly bigger than the keys. User Coins The level has three user coins. Two are within the two insanely difficult waves and the last one is practically free. * The first coin is located in the first wave, to the left of the bottom "COSINE". It can be easily seen near the end. * The second coin is located in Koreaqwer's wave. The player must shoot high up through spikes and find their way back down to get this coin. * The last coin is a reward for completing the level and is basically a free coin. Trivia * This is TeamN2's second rated creation, and is also their second demon. * If you look closely at Yuri's part, the right keys are differently colored (more cyan) than others. This color was also used in the ending, where Team N2's names are labelled in cyan. * Order of collab members: Hermes, Motu, COSINE, Reple, Ryan LC, Luneth, Koreaqwer, iiRedDragoNii, WOOGI1411, ZenthicAlpha, Miner, Zelda, Yuri (Minus). (13 Members) * Zelda, one of the creators, designed a very large majority of the level. * This is one of two well known 2.0 demons to use a song by Goukisan, the other being Betrayal of Fate by weoweoteo * GoodSmile, the verifier of Audio Excursion, re-verified the update version (fixed secret way in Miner's wave part) of the level legitimately. He has also said that he was so wrong to say that this level is easier than Ice Carbon Diablo X. The update also added a low detail. * Surv, SoulsTRK, Danilkaz, PeanutPickle, Riot, ElFranz, BlassCFB, GD Stealz, GuitarHeroStyles, and TrusTa are the only people confirmed to have beaten this level legitimately. GoodSmile, the verifier of the level, has likely beaten it but without video proof, and it was confirmed due to the 82% video. Many consider Xelious to have beaten it, until they found out Xelious hacked. Cyclic, the original verifier of the level, may have beaten it legitimately if his claims of hacking it were false. * At the end where it says the creators of the level and "We are N2," Luneth's name is mispelled as "Luenth." It is unknown whether this was on purpose or not. This was fixed. * The order of keys in Yuri's part is as follows: '''121322313212321312213 '''where 1 is the key on top, 2 in the middle and 3 on the bottom. In the level, it is being marked by a red arrow, with the words: "Just Remember". * The level was originally named as ''Heliopolis' '''and the color scheme was originally brown and orange. The song was originally Bloom by Envy. * Whilist completing it, GuitarHeroStyles covered both of his eyes when he made to Yuri's part, as a joke to the statement "Just Remember". ** He used the song notes as the guide. ** He once crashed at 97% after hitting the wrong key. Gallery bandicam 2016-08-14 11-44-36-468.jpg|First coin. bandicam 2016-08-14 11-45-14-302.jpg|Second coin. bandicam 2016-08-14 11-46-19-215.jpg|Third coin. Fails * Danilkaz crashed twice at 97% and once at 71%. * GoodSmile crashed many times at Miner's wave part, and at 78% and 82%. * Riot crashed at 79%, and near 70% 20+ times. * BlassCFB crashed at 71%, 73%, and 77%. * GironDavid crashed at 77%. He passed Miner's wave part using the secret way. * kRuBeX crashed at 72%. * SoulsTRK crashed at 69%. * GuitarHeroStyles crashed at 57%, 71% 15 times, 77%, and 97%. * TrusTa crashed at Miner's wave part and 71%. Walkthrough Credits to Riot. Category:User Created levels Category:2.0 Levels Category:Demon levels Category:Levels with silver user coins Category:Stages with Mixed Duals Category:Mega Collabs Category:Extreme Demons Category:Featured Levels Category:Levels with user coins Category:Buffed levels Category:2016 levels Category:Levels exceeding the object limit